Vehicles are often subjected to environmental elements such as rain, snow, dirt, etc. Such environmental elements may cause a buildup of debris and contaminants on components of the vehicles, such as on sensors of the vehicle. The vehicle sensors may each include a cover to protect the internal sensor components from the debris and contaminants, but the cover itself may become dirty over time. As such, the functions of the internal sensor components may be impeded as signals transmitted and received by the internal sensor components may be blocked by the debris and contaminants.